


Omori- Fallen Down

by AceKizakura



Category: OMORI (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Waiting for something to happen?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceKizakura/pseuds/AceKizakura
Summary: The Omori crew take a hike up a mountain 2 years after the good ending. Kel does a trick and accidently results in everyone falling down a hole into the world of the monsters. Will it end well or poorly? Read now to find out!
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	1. Day 1

_It was a beautiful day outside. Today, that is._

_It wasn't exactly perfect weather, there were still lots of clouds, and despite that it was an incredibly hot day, even for summer. Still, it was beautiful for other reasons._

_You see, Sunny had moved away from his home town just two years prior, and assumed he wouldn't see much of his friends again. Today, he was happy as he finally got the chance._

_For a while, stuff was rough; moving isn't exactly easy after all, and he Definently didn't have the best luck making new aquaintences. It also didn't help that he found it hard to build up the nerves to really talk to his old friends at all at first, due to uh... Well..._

_Alright, maybe it isn't the best time to be thinking about that. After all, his friends seemed to be mostly understanding toward what happened, and everyone was moving on the best they could. It was for that reason they could even spend time together again._

"Yo Hero! Look at this weird bug I found!"

"Huh? Hero what's with- Oh right, my bad."

_Today, Sunny and three of his friends, namely Hero, Kel, and Aubrey, were all taking a hike up a local landmark, Mount Ebott._

_Sunny wasn't the biggest fan of Hiking; it was mostly Kel's idea, of which he convinced Hero and Sunny to tag along. Aubrey seemingly joined as the group was getting back together, and the last member of the group, Basil, sadly was too busy to come._

"Ouch! What the heck?"

"You ok Aubrey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just slipped on a loose rock."

"This trail isn't the most well-maintained, is it?"

"You guys should watch where you are going, heh!"

_Sunny was having a good day despite everything. Everyone seemed to be happy, he was with his friends, and as of lately his nightmarish visions had begun to decline. Things were finally healing._

"You're smiling a lot today Sunny."

_Aubrey was looking at him. Uh oh._

"...It's good to see you're doing better. I'll be honest, I was worried when I saw you 2 years ago, all pale and thin."

"Yeah, you weren't doing the best..."

"Well, at least he's doing good now, right?"

_I nodded in affirmation._

"Yo! Sunny watch me nail this!"

_As I looked over, Kel started jumping up an old tree for some reason._

_He began pulling himself up, agile as-_

*Crack*

_...In an instant, everything had changed._

_The branch Kel had swung up onto cracked apart, leading to him grabbing the one in front of it. The tree, however, very much past its days as a strong and sturdy one, fell forward._

_And... to our horror._

_We watched as Kel was left hanging by a branch over a tall hole, leading into a deep, endless darkness._

"G-Guys! I could use some help here!"

"Don't panic Kel! I'm coming over there to get you."

_Hero was very carefully but quickly inching around the hole to help Kel, who was hanging on for dear life._

_Aubrey, shocked by the whole thing, was simply staring, unsure what to do._

"Alright Kel, I need you to trust me. Just pass one hand into mine and then the other. Slowly."

"B-But hero! I'm way too big for you to hold by yourself!"

_Hero thought to himself for a split second._

"Good point. Aubrey, can you give me a hand?"

"Don't worry Kel, you're going to be ok! Everything is going to be ok!"

Aubrey rushed over, and both began trying to pull Kel back up.

But in my gut, the feeling of terror continued to paralyze me.

Deep down...

_I knew full well..._

_Everything was not going to be ok._

"Alright, now! Pull!"

"I am! I'm pulling as hard as I can!"

"H-Holy cow Kel? How heavy are you?!?"

"H-Hey! I don't weigh that much!"

"Come on Aubrey! W-we gotta pulllll!-"

"A-Ah! Hero! I lost my footing! I'm getting pulled in!"

"Stop kicking Kel! You're pulling us!"

"I'm trying to pull up!"

"Sunny! We need your help!"

"Sunny!"

...

_Frozen, I watched in as all 3 of my closest friends fell into the darkness below._

_Into the depths._

_The Abyss._

_The deep, terrifying, endless hole._

_Shit shit shit SHIT SHIT SHIT-_

_..._

_No._

_No no no._

_I need to calm down. I need to be calm._

_Calm down sunny..._

_..._

_I know that heights aren't good. I know that that drop is scary but my friends need me._

_I'm sure they are ok. Yes. Definently. I'm not in denial._

_My friends aren't dead. It's not my fault._

_I just need to go... down there..._

_And... check..._

_on..._

_them._

_..._

_..._

...You are no longer afraid of heights.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

...

S-nn-

-un-y w-ke -p

Sun-y!

Wake up!

_Suddenly, I sprung awake._

_Around me, my three friends sat by, staring intensely._

"Thank god... We got worried we lost you."

"Yeah! Good thing the flowers broke our fall!"

"Kel, the flowers were destroyed. We're lucky we survived that."

"Well, i mean we're ok though, right? And it's not like flowers have feelings either."

"Kel." _Hero gave Kel a serious look._

"Oh... right, sorry for causing this mess..."

"It's fine. Just please don't go around doing stuff like that without being aware of your surroundings."

_Hero and Kel hugged for a moment. It looked like Hero was about to cry, but he was hiding it._

"Uh guys, not to get in the way of family bonding or whatever, but where are we?"

_Aubrey made a very fair point._

_Looking around, the hole seemed strangely room-like, with the round flower patch we sat in at the center and many tall pillars looking up to the ceiling._

"Damn... how on earth are we going to get back up there?"

"I... don't know Kel..."

_As I looked around, I noticed how there seemed to be a path leading off from the room. Taking some initiative, I decided to stand up and walk off a little._

_The others seemed a little busy talking, so I decided to check it out myself. It's solo Sunny adventure time._

_..._

_Hmm, this doorway seems to be pretty ornate. Someone definently lived down here, at least at some point._

_With how old this looks though, I wonder if anyone is left. Maybe, since the flowers were probably maintained by someone._

_..._

_Ahead in the center of the next room stuck a rather large yellow flower. Curious, I approached it._

_I don't know much about flowers past what I've seen from Basil, however i've never quite seen one this big before. I guess in the wild, flowers have the chance to grow pretty big, although in this room with so little sunlight it seems rather peculiarly placed._

"Uh... hey kid?"

_A voice called out from somewhere, an unfamiliar one. I looked around to try and find the source._

"Kid? Uh, can I ask you to back up some? You know, personal space and all that?"

_I suddenly jumped back as I realized it was the flower talking._

"Good, so you at least can understand me. That's a start."

_Seeing the giant face on the flower now, I started to ponder wether or not this was a new manifestation of my old dreamworld. Despite this, the flower began talking._

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower. You must be new here, being a human and all. We don't get many of your kind, and you are the first in a long time."

_I continued to listen as the flower gave me odd looks._

"You uh... you're an odd one aren't you? Well that's fine, I can't judge, I don't even have a soul!"

"Anyway, since you are new here, I guess I can teach you a thing or two!"

_Suddenly, the world seemed to flash as color vanished and the world went black and white around me. As I watched, my chest began to glow as a Red heart emerged._

_"See that heart? That's your soul, the culmination of your being. You need to keep it strong so you can survive."_

_The flower suddenly summoned a handful of white pellets. The whole experience was kinda surreal to watch up close, even with my usual imagination._

_If i'm imagining something this vividly, then Perhaps I actually died in the fall._

"To keep your soul strong, you need to gain LV. What's LV? Why, Love of course! And lucky for you, I have plenty of love to share!"

_The flower smiled and winked._

"Go ahead! Grab as many of these friendliness pellets as you can! There's plenty more to have later too!"

_Well, normally I wouldn't take something offered by a sketchy flower/person, but this is probably a dream. I doubt this could end that poorly._

_And so, I reached out and_ **_AAAAAAAAA-_ **

_The flower laughed maniacally._

"You really bought that? God, what an idiot! How naive!

_The flower surrounded me with more of the evil pellets._

"In this world, it's kill or be killed."

"Now... Die!"

_Laughing, the flower began to circle the pellets in._

_..._

_I guess this is it, huh?_

_Maybe it's just better to let it-_

"Hey Sunny! There you are! We were- wait, what's going on?"

_The flower smirked._

"Oh, how interesting. So there are more hum-"

_*THWACK!*_

_*THWACK!*_

**_*THWACK!!!*_ **

_Before any of us could react, Aubrey was beating the flower with her baseball bat as hard as she could._

"W-What the hell? Haven't you heard of waiting your turn you-!"

_Before he could finish his sentence, a fireball shot at the flower, launching it away. It cursed as it flew._

_With it gone, everyone rushed over to my side._

"Dude are you ok? What the heck was that thing?"

"Do you need medical attention? I don't have much on me and my gear is back home but-"

"Where did that fireball come from? Did any of you even notice what was actually just happening?"

_Suddenly, a large goat-like lady emerged._

"That was me! Do not be alarmed my children. I simply heard the noise and came to help. What a horrible creature, torturing such innocent youths..."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


	2. The Ruins

"What a Horrible creature, torturing such innocent youths..."

_ The day had gone full circle, from great to terrible to outright strange. _

_ Not only had Sunny and his friend's fell into a deep cavern of the earth, they somehow survived it only to be faced with a talking flower and what he could only assume to be a goat of some kind. _

_ Although she... it spoke softly and sweetly, Sunny didn't trust it. After all, only moments ago, a seemingly friendly flower tried to murder him. He was lucky Aubrey stepped in and distracted it. _

_ Speaking of Aubrey, she didn't seem to buy it either, standing in front of the lady, Bat aimed to hit if needed. _

"I don't know what the hell you are, leave me and my friends be."

_ The Goat-lady looked a little upset, but tried talking. _

"My Child, There is-"

_ "My Child? MY CHILD? I'm no kid to you, whoever you are. now leave." _

_ Aubrey seemed to be taking no opinions on the matter.  _

_ Still, Kel stepped up anyway. _

"Uh miss? are you ok?"

"Kel! What the hell are you doing?"

"Aubrey, look at her! You made the lady cry!"

_ The goat lady rubbed her tears. _

"I am fine my child. Do not concern yourself with me."

"B-But!"

_ The lady turned around with a sad smile. _

"I cannot force you all to let me help you, however I will say that I mean no harm."

"The ruins are an old place, home to us monsters who choose not to show our faces anymore. At the end, you will find the exit. Just be safe, alright?"

_ The lady began to walk off, but before she could, Hero called out. _

"Uh miss? What is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

_ She smiled shortly. _

"I am Toriel, Caretaker of the ruins. But I must be going now..."

_ With that, Toriel vanished, leaving us all to reflect. Aubrey meanwhile didn't let her eyes off her or lower her bat until she was long gone. _

_ The scene we were left in was rather somber. _

"Alright, We are safe for now. So,  _ WHAT THE HELL WERE BOTH OF YOU THINKING!?!" _

"I don't know Aubrey,  _ What were YOU thinking?  _ Do you even realize how cruel that was?"

_ Aubrey scoffed _ . "That lady just Happened to show up the moment I hit that flower and 'Save' us?  _ That's rich _ . No, it's obvious this was all a trap."

"A Trap? We fell in a hole, we aren't being hunted or anything!"

"Uh, Kel, I wouldn't be so sure about that, but..."  _ Hero trailed off. _

"If it wasn't for me putting pressure, that lady would be eating our burned corpses right now."

_ Finally having had enough, Hero spoke up.  _

_ "*Ahem* (Charm Face)  _ Alright guys, I know this is weird, stressful, and scary, but we need to be calm. It's clear we aren't in Kansas anymore, so lets get our bearings and head off to the next room. From what Miss Toriel said, we have a long way to go from here if we want to leave."

_ Kel and Aubrey both sighed begrudgingly and pouted, making a temporary peace for the millionth time. and with that, the group began to move on. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ As the cast attempted continued on, they immediately stopped in the next room as a familiar face was standing there. _

"U-Um Hello again my children! I know you said you did not wish for my guidance, but uh..."

_ "Hey! You were supposed to let us leave in peace! Do you WANT me to attack?" _

"I-I know but..."  _ Toriel Paused. _

"The ruins are full of dangerous puzzles. I cannot in good conscience leave you all to harm yourselves just because you fear me..."

"Fear? FEAR!?!  _ I'LL SHOW YOU SOMETHING TO FE-!" _

"Aubrey, calm down and chill out a bit, please." 

Yeah Aubrey! What is wrong with you today?"

_ Aubrey laughed wildly. _

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? ME?  _ WHAT'S WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU FOR ACTING LIKE THIS IS JUST ANOTHER DAY AS USUAL!?!" _

_ "WE HAVE  _ **_LITERALLY_ ** _ FELL DOWN THE HOLE TO WONDERLAND AND YOU ALL WANNA JUST TRUST THIS RANDOM LADY WHO SHOWED UP WITH YOUR LIVES?" _

_ Aubrey stared at everyone in an awkward silence. _

_ Then, she began to cry. _

" _ Hmph _ , If I'm so bad then fine! Hang out with this freak as much as you want! I'm going home..."

"Aubrey, No that's-"

_ Before we could react, Aubrey ran to the door, swung her bat in an arc and utterly demolished it, running ahead. Hero skipped a bit forward but stopped short, sighing as we all tried to think of what to do. _

"I... i'm sorry Children, I just wanted to help..."

"N-No miss Toriel, you didn't do anything wrong..."

"Yeah, it's not your fault Aubrey got all pissy for some reason."

_ Hero made a face at Kel. _ "What?"

Toriel Sighed. "I just hoped that maybe if I proved myself I'd be able to get her to change her mind... I really don't mean any harm of you, if anything I want to keep all of you safe from  **_Asgore_ ** ..."

_ Hero paused. _ " **Asgore** ? Who is that?"

_ Toriel got quiet for a moment, then finally started talking. _ "Asgore is the king of the monsters. He is a horrible, pathetic man who is only out for himself and has let his people suffer in darkness for millennia."

"What a bad guy!"  _ Kel stated obviously. _

_ "The monsters have been trapped underground for centuries by a magic spell created by humans. Only human souls have the power to break it, and 7 are needed. Unfortunately, he currently has 6, and that means..." _

_ "Oh no! If this Asgrove gets one of our souls, he's gonna destroy humanity!" _

"Uh Kel, I think you got the name wrong. Also, we need to hear that from his mouth first before we jump to any conclusions, not to distrust you Toriel."

"That is fine my chil- _ upp! _ Uh,  _ May I call you that? _ "

"Of course miss Toriel! You seem nice! And Don't worry a thing, we'll keep Aslan in line for you if we find him!"

"Kel, his name is Asgore."

"Yep! Got it!"

With that, everyone started trying to leave, though I noticed Toriel still sitting rather somberly by a set of buttons.

...

_ "Would you like to invite Toriel along?" _

**_*Yes No._ **

_ Quietly, I walked over to Toriel and motioned with my hand. Looking up, she seemed a little shocked, but happy.  _

"Oh! Are you asking me to join you? Are you really sure you are ok with that, My Child? I only want what will make you comfortable."

_ I nodded thoroughly. _

"Ok then! I will do my best to help you and those other two with the puzzles ahead. Hopefully you will find that girl soon as well."

Toriel, taking my hand, guided me into the next room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh dear... It would appear that this puzzle is broken too... It will take quite some time to repair them..."

"Miss Toriel, May I ask why you guys have spike walls to begin with? Don't they seem kinda-?"

"Dangerous? Yes, That's one of my concerns, which is why this may actually be for the best..."

_ "As to answer your question however, Puzzles are a hallmark of Monster culture, a mix between diversions and doorkeys." _

_ "Ages ago, These puzzles were made to keep humans out, but nowadays we simply use them to get through the boring parts of life." _

_ Toriel sighed as we walked into the next room. _

"The poor training dummy... look how scared he is..."

_ As we glanced into the room in passing, we saw what looked to be a training dummy in the fetal position in the corner of the room. _

"Dang, I knew Aubrey was upset, but who'd have thought she'd do all this?"

"Well Kel, I mean we already knew she changed quite a lot, and even if it's been 2 years since we first started seeing her again, she's still got a lot of problems going on."

"Hell, I feel like all of us do, we just don't really say it. Right Sunny?"

_ Something about that last remark felt a little pointed. As such, I remained silent and tightened my grip on Toriel's hand. _

_... _

_ The next room was a really strange one, a wide room with a weird floor pattern and a set of spikes, this time unbroken. _

"Oh! It seems like she figured this one out without breaking it! perhaps then I should Let you all figure it out?"

"Oh cool, so it's like a spike puzzle! but how do we not die?"

"Kel, don't talk like that. Just give it a minute so we can think."

_ With that, Hero began studying the Spikes, Kel sat by the water, and Toriel Politely watched, trying not to ruin the fun. _

_ I noticed a sign on the wall. "The Western Room is the eastern Room's blueprint." _

_ With this revelation, I rushed over to the other room. Quickly i studied the odd floor pattern. _

_ Proud of my work, I began to walk back when suddenly-! _

_ *Froggit Drew Near! _

_ "Ribbit Ribbit! (are you with the pink girl?) _

_ The Frog began releasing flies! The Shot toward me, but I dodged fast enough. _

_ I tried to think of my options. _

_ *Pet the frog. _

_ I quietly approached the frog. It looked up to me curiously. "Ribbit Ribbit? (W@it1ngf0r50m3th1ngtohA99en?) _

_ Before I could pet the frog, it ran away however. Seeing as to why, I noticed Toriel glaring it down. _

"Sorry about that my Child! The monsters of the ruins can be rather afraid of humans. Please know that if anything gets out of hand, I will come to help. Just talk and stall for time if you can!"

Finally back to my mission, I walked over to Hero. 

"Hey Sunny, any progress? I've figured out that this spike-wall lowers when you get near it, but there doesn't seem to be a map. It'd probably take too long just to walk it carefully without know- huh?"

_ I motioned him to follow me. _

"Oh! gotcha Sunny!"

_ Kel and Hero both followed as i crossed the puzzle safely. Toriel gave a small cheer in approval. _

"Well done my children! I knew you could do this on your own!"

_ "Yeah! We're super good at puzzles! Nothing can stop us!" _

"Kel, you were just watching."

"Well yeah, I'm saving energy for when we get to a puzzle that needs athletics."

"..."

With that, we kept moving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ In the next room, Toriel ran ahead of us and stopped us for a moment. _

"Alright Children, I don't mean to alarm you, but I just realized I have many errands I need to do before we can continue! I have much to prepare for when you all arrive at the end that isn't ready, so I must go ahead for now."

"Ah really? Well it was nice getting to spend time with you. For what it's worth, you seemed like a good guide."

_ Toriel Smiled. _ "Worry not, this isn't goodbye, I'll see you all soon, though I feel that if you could overcome that puzzle and have each other, perhaps I shouldn't have much to worry about."

"Still! Just in case, Here is a CELL PHONE. You can use it to call me if you need anything!"

Toriel handed the phone to Hero, who smiled and winked.

"Don't worry miss Toriel. I'll keep everyone safe."

"I trust you my child. Be good, won't you?"

_ With that, Toriel walked off, leaving us to sit there for a moment. _

...

"So, Should we get started looking for Aubrey?"

"Hmm, Yeah we should soon, although we will need to think up a good apology first."

We kept walking as we talked.

"What do we have to apologize for? She was the one out of line!"

"Kel, you're more mature than that. You know that she was trying to protect us because she cares."

"Well Miss Toriel seemed really nice too! Shouldn't she get an apology?"

"Well, yes but that's not the-"

"Hero, like it or not Aubrey was being needlessly mean. If you really see her as a friend like I do, then-"

_ "Oh, so we're questioning friendships now Kel?" _

suddenly, as if summoned, she appeared from behind a large pillar. Aubrey.

"Aubrey! You need to go and apologize to miss Toriel! She's really nice and misunderstood!"

"Hmph, here you go placing yourself as the hero all over again. You haven't learned a thing, have you Kel?"

"Even after we found out we were lied to all this time."

"Even after we found out that MARI was Killed by one of our friends, you didn't once begin questioning things. You always were simple, you never change."

" i have changed, however, and I've found new friends to help me."

"We're going to teach this Toriel lady a lesson for the life of fear she has inflicted on the people here!"

_ "That's awful Aubrey! She's innocent!" _

_ "Innocent? YOU CALL MAKING AN ENTIRE CIVILIZATION LIVE IN FEAR INNOCENT?!?" _

_ Aubrey scoffed. _

_ "You never learn the easy way. So, we'll do this the hard way.  _ **_BUCKLE UP BUTTERCUP!_ ** _ " _

**_*The Hooligang 2.0 Attacks!_ **

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _


	3. It Means Everything

**_*The Hooligang 2.0 Attacks!_ **

_To continue the unusual personal habit of evaluating the day every 5 seconds, Sunny felt that this day had been a rollercoaster, or perhaps a knife fight. Maybe both._

_Things had shortly gone from bad to worse, what with Aubrey storming off and becoming upset with the seemingly nice and innocent Toriel. Now she had returned, but it seemed as though events were repeating themselves, What with Aubrey facing the group with her bat in hand and a small squad in tow._

_Granted, this time the 'Squad' consisted of 3 monsters, namely a weird bug, a gelatin that seemed to be alive, and- A-And..._

_..._

_Paralyzed by the Something's stare, I couldn't move. It would seem Kel was left alone as Hero too was frozen in fear by the bug-monster._

_I watched as The battlefield for the 3rd time flashed and 4 colored spots emerged._

_For me emerged a small, red heart. The others had similar things of varied colors._

"A-Aubrey? What's gotten into you? We're your friends! All I want is for you to apologize to-"

_"Don't Patronize me Kel. We all know deep down you wanted this right? The feel like YOU were the one in the right and not the asshole here? Right?"_

_Kel sighed a little embarrased._ "Um, Don't you think you are projecting a little?"

_"I"M NOT PROJECTING!"_

_*Aubrey became Angry._

_A flash of Green rushed toward Kel as the monsters let off small attacks. The bug created a large swarm blocking the exits, while the gelatin wiggled intensely. Something meanwhile seemed to be firing eyes at- OH GOD PLEASE NO NO NO_

_I Took a hit very quickly, frozen by fear. I really need to calm down. Calm down. C al m d o wn._

...

*You calmed down. HP restored.

_In the meantime, Kel had dodged the green blur that was Aubrey's Headbutt. Kel seemed rather surprised._

"Woah! I actually avoided that? Cool!"

_"Don't get cocky Kel! I'm going to get you! And then I'll teach Toriel a lesson about how to treat these poor monsters!"_

_As Aubrey and the monsters coordinated another attack, I Thought of what to do._

*Talk

_*You Ask Aubrey what she means by that._

_"Oh, your really curious about the true nature of that friend of yours? I Thought you were buddies or whatever, why would you care?"_

_...I need to keep pressing that for more Info._

"Toriel is nice! What can't you understand Aubrey?"

_If Kel keeps talking however, we'll never de-escalate this._

_*Focus_

*You tell ask Kel to focus on the monsters while you handle Aubrey.

"Huh? Oh, alright! YO BIG EYE! OVER HERE!"

_"YOU AREN"T GETTING AWAY THAT EASY KEL!"_

_Aubrey looked to me._

_"SO, you wanted me all to yourself, what the hell do YOU want?"_

*Talk

_*You ask again what Aubrey meant._

"Hmph, you really wanna know?"  
  


_"It turns out I was right about little miss 'friend to the group', She's been making the monsters of the ruins live in terror for decades!"_

_Aubrey threw a punch, but I dodged._

_*Listen._

_"She's super mean to all of the monsters here, pressuring them into hiding! And you guys think that *I'm* bad?"_

_A lead._

*Talk.

*You try to explain that Toriel likely doesn't know what she is doing.

_"Really? You think someone would be able to not notice they are pushing everyone away like that? How Naive."_

_Aubrey stiffened up._

_"You know what? I'm done here! I'm going to finish this and go have a *Chat* of my own."_

_Aubrey smiled Wildy._

_*Aubrey became Enraged._

_Aubrey then charged up her bat, glowing green. Taking it and quickly spinning in a circle, swinging wildly, she rushed forward._

*Persist.

**_THWACKTHWACKTWHACKTHWACKTHWACK-!!!_ **

_"I'm going to end this! I'm"_

_**THWACKTHWACKTWHACKTHWACKTHWACK-!** _

_"I-I'll! I'll even Avenge Mari- I'll!"_

_**THWACK THWACK TWHACK THWACK.** _

_"I'll... I'll help everyone this time... I'll be a good person... I'll... I'll..."_

_**THWACK.** _

_"I... I'm..."_

_Aubrey collapsed on the floor and began crying._

_"I'm such a failure. Even when I try to do the right thing all I do is hurt everyone. That's all I am now, I'm a burden."_

_"I'm just like my mother."_

_Aubrey was crying intensely._

...

"I'm sorry Sunny... I-I know you didn't mean to do it... But it hurts... Why did you lie like that for so long? Why did you have to leave when we finally found the truth?"

...

_What will you do?_

_***Hug Aubrey Do Nothing.** _

_..._

_"S-Sunny?"_

_..._

_"I think I get it. You were hurting too right?"_

_"It's not like you wanted to move, And I know how guilty you must've been."_

_..._

_Aubrey hugs you back._

_"I'm sorry that this all happened. I'm sorry I hurt everyone again."_

_"I..."_

_Aubrey lets you go._

_"I need to leave for a bit. I need to get rid of some steam. But I'll come back to everyone later."_

_Aubrey looks over to the Monsters, who are beating up Kel in the background._

_"Hey guys... You can let Kel go. I've realized I've been doing the wrong thing,"_

The monsters looked up.

"OBEY THE HIVEMIND?"

"(Confused Wiggle)?"

"But What about Miss Toriel? Aren't you going to help us?"

Aubrey paused for a moment, walked up to someth-* _The eyeball monster_...*

"I know you guys are scared. I am too, but beating up Toriel isn't right until we know her side of the story."

"I'm going to talk to her before we leave the ruins, hopefully I can get her to see that she isn't being nice to you guys."

"After all, my friends here seem to trust her, So I should give her some faith too."

The monsters simply looked on.

"Thank you human. I hope you will have good luck in your endeavor."

And so, the monsters walked off.

"Welp, I'll see you later Sunny."

_"Keep everyone safe, ok?"_

_With that, Aubrey walked off._

_In the meantime I walked over to Kel, who was badly beaten as was I._

"H-Hey Sunny! L-Looks like we Won!..."

_Kel tried to stand up, but fell down for a moment._

_"Well, T-That hurt! But I'm Ok!"_

_I looked around._

_"Uh, By the way... Where's Hero?"_

_All the way at the other end of the long Hallway, we found Hero, frozen with a very... Unique expression._

_"Um Hero? The bug is gone."_

_"...Can I see it?"_

_"Hero, we didn't kill it, we got it to leave."_

_"...So it is still out there somewhere."_

_Kel sighed._

_"Look Hero, i promise I won't let it hurt you. But if we sit here forever we won't get home and I'll have just got beat up for nothing."_

_Hero sat there for a moment._

_Then, suddenly he sprung up, with his casual Charmed expression._

"Kel, please don't get beat up again."

"Well hey! I didn't ASK to be!"

Hero looked around. 

"I don't see anything I can use to help ease the pain, so I guess we need to move forward for now. I'll get you both help as soon as I can, But I am gonna need to have a stern talk with Aubrey."

 _Kel gave a wide Smile._ "I'll be ok! (Internal Screaming.)"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the next room, I found a rather odd thing, a little glowing Star.

It sat in the middle of the leaves, glowing brightly. I expected that perhapse Kel or Hero might notice, but they just walked past it into the next room.

Curious, I approached it. 

"Would you l1ke t0 S@v3?"

***Yes No**

*Health fully restored.

_Looking at myself, I was shocked to find myself now completely unharmed from the encounter with Aubrey now. Perhaps this is some sort of advanced Monster healing tool? Strange._

_Either way, I'll keep a note of these things._

...I joined everyone in the room, finding Hero and Kel in a debate.

"Hero, nobody's gonna notice If I take like 3 instead of 1!"

"But it's not right to do! I thought you grew up while I was gone!"

I did, but Candy is Candy!"

_Kel looked over and quickly ran over to me._

_"Yo Sunny! We found a cool candy dish, but it says we're only supposed to take 1. I wanna take one for each of us, but Hero won't let me! Don't you want some?"_

_*Take 3 Peices of Candy?_

**_Yes *No_ **

_"Of course you do! Here, I already took them, so here's yours!"_

_*Recieved a Monster Candy_

_"Kel, it said one, not three."_

_"But we have 3 people! That count's"_

_As they continue fighting, you notice the candy bowl._

_It seems to be calling you._

_*Take a peice of candy?_

**_Yes *NO_ **

_You are stronger than temptation._

_With that, you all leave the room, Kel noticeably better than before._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next couple of rooms went by pretty quickly; two rooms of rocks with once fiesty one, an odd leaf puzzle that Kel failed multiple times, and another star, next to some cheese that Kel was sad he couldn't free for the mouse.

After that, we found a pleasant surprise in Aubrey, laying on the floor with what appeared to be a cartoon ghost.

"Yo Aubrey! Are you feeling better."

"I'm alright Kel. Sorry for everything earlier."

"It's fine, I'm just glad you are back to normal."

_Kel turned to the ghost, who was snoring very loudly and fakely_. "So uh, Who is the ghost?"

"Oh, this is Napstablook. He's super chill and nice, just doesn't like to be around people. He reminds me of Sunny a bit."

_"Oh noooooooooo... ooooooo everyone thinks I don't like them now..."_

_"Oh noooooooooo..."_

"Its fine Napstablook, we Understand! You seem cool!"

"Yeah, for a g-ghost you don't seem harmful or anything."

Napstablook smiled a little for a second. _"ooooohhhhhhh... So many nice people today... This is a good day..."_

_Aubrey and Napstablook went back to simply laying there._

_"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up to you at the end of the ruins."_

_"Also, Hero, do NOT go into the room to the right. go up."_

_Hero looked confused. "Uh, why?"_

_"Trust me."_

_Kel laughed. "I'm sure it isn't so bad!" He quickly ran into the room._

_After a moment, He walked out and Quickly pushed Hero to the other door._

"Alright we're leaving."

"H-huh? I don't under-"

"Just keep moving."

_With that, we left Aubrey and Napstablook to their devices._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Countless puzzles later, we found ourselves in front of a tree at the end of the ruins, next to a lovely house. And in front of the house, just happened to be-_

_"Ah, my children! It is very good to see all of you! Are you hurt? I'm sorry my errand's took so long, but I just finished!"_

_"Please follow me! I have something wonderful to show you!"_

_Everyone quietly followed along into the cozy little house, Toriel leading the way. I spotted another healing Star and decided to use it before continuing, even if I knew Toriel would help with anything if needed._

_Inside, Toriel laughed a little._

_"Oh dear, It would seem I forgot to start the pie i was planning... i didn't even get all of your preferences..."_

_Toriel Smiled. "But that's Ok! by tonight I will have a lovely pie made for everyone."_

_Kel jumped at the sound. "Yo, Hero is an Amazing cook! He should help you!"_

_"W-Well I'm not THAT good anymore..." Hero tried to comment in shy protest while Toriel chuckled._

_"If you wish to help me I would love to have you tag along, but that's your choice."_

_"W-Well Alright. I can help if It'll make things easier miss Toriel."_

_Kel looked like he struck the jackpot as he whispered to me. "Hero is such a mommas boy, He'll do anything if you get someone parental to ask. Now we get to have some of Hero's sweet cooking again!"_

_The little group continued to where Toriel was leading._

_"I know there are quite a few of you, but I want you to be comfortable. As such, I set up two rooms for you all! You three boys can share this room, While the girl can have mine for the time being. I'll sleep in my chair."_

"Thank's for the consideration miss Toriel, It is getting pretty late after all."

"Not a problem Child! i'm glad to help!"

_Toriel seemed pretty happy as the night continued_

_Although we had no way to really tell it was night, my internal clock kept ticking away the hours. Soon we were all in the living room, telling pleasant stories while Hero and Toriel made a Pie._

_It was really nice, but of course someone was still missing._

*Knock Knock Knock.*

_"I'll get it!" Kel shouted as he ran to the door._

He swung it open, and his face went from a smile to surprise.

"Oh! There you are Aubrey! We've all been waiting for you!"

_As we all watched, Aubrey inched her way in, head down and clearly unsure what to say._

_Toriel seemed silent at first however too, but she spoke up to break the tension._

_"Uh, miss Aubrey... I just want to say that I'm sorry I made a bad first impression. In all honesty, I really didn't want to scare or hurt you..."_

_Aubrey sighed and spoke up._

"I'm gonna start by saying that I'm sorry too. I let my fears get the best of me and jumped to the wrong conclusion. Still, there is something I need to address."

_Toriel looked a little confused by continued. "Oh, what is it?"_

"A number of monsters I spoke to today seemed to be very afraid of you. They said they felt like you were keeping them trapped here and that they were always being watched. Isn't that unfair to do?"

_Toriel looked surprised at first, then a little somber. "Oh... is that really what everyone thinks...?"_

_Toriel Paused. "I... I'll be honest, I'm not a very happy person as I let on. I've been here for a very long time, and have seen many bad things happen. As such, I 've become rather... warry of others, especially when kids like you come around."_

_Aubrey talked next. "Well, first we aren't children. Second, You understand that it's unintentionally hurting people though, right? So, can you please try to stop doing it?"_

_Toriel's eyes watered up. "I-I... I'm."_

_Aubrey, to the surprise of everyone, walked up and hugged Toriel, who hugged back._

_"I think I understand. You pushed everyone away because you thought they would hurt you again right? I know how that feels."_

_Aubrey backed off._

_"I'm sorry for what I said. I can honestly understand you quite a bit, what you've been through I mean."_

_They let go and backed away._

_"I'm going to stop being mean now. in trade, can you please lay off the ruin monsters a bit miss Toriel? Just for me at least?"_

_Toriel Smiled. "I'll do my best. I'm terribly sorry, I just don't want them to-"_

_"It's... It's ok. Don't worry."_

_Suddenly, we all noticed the smell in the back as Hero lifted a massive pie out and carried it to the table, huffing dramaticly. Kel about had a heart attack._

_"AWWWWE YEAAAAH!"_

_As time passed, the night went on and we all talked and shared stories again, and with Aubrey here, the night was complete._

_We had some delicious pie, and before long we all returned to our rooms to sleep for the morning._

"Hey Sunny?"

I looked over to see Kel getting ready for bed.

"Today actually was a pretty nice thing all things considered, wasn't it?"

I nodded.

Kel smiled. "I hope tomorrow will be just as nice. Maybe falling down here wasn't such a bad thing, we should come back sometime."

I thought on that as He began to instantly snore.

It was bad we became trapped down here, but at least things were going well. We'll be home in no time, and at least it seems Aubrey worked out some things she needed to get out of her system.

Tomorrow we will leave the ruins and head home, this nice little journey at its end. 

At the very least, it seems that nothing can go Wrong.

Goodnight.

(Day 1 end.)

~~~~~~~~~


	4. Day 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TuToriel ends and the Sansational Second Day begins.

_..._

_You loved her and you killed her._

_"You'll forgive yourself, won't you Sunny?"_

_"You should Just die."_

_"You'll forgive yourself, won't you?"_

_"I've got something to tell you."_

_"You'll-"_

_..._

**_Day_ ** _2_

_I woke up relatively calm as normal, expecting to see that I was back at home and the previous day had all been an elaborate dream. That, however, was disproven the moment I saw Kel sleeping in the makeshift bed in the corner._

_So, I guess that means either this is real or I'm dead. I suppose then I need to be sure not to do anything stupid._

_Looking around the room, I noticed all of the old signs of a family. old Toys, Shoes, a number of other things littered the area. Thinking of this, It was clear there was likely not one, but multiple people who lived in this room at one point._

_Sunny began thinking back to Toriel's nature, the constant use of "My Child" when referring to him and his friends, and the other notes. It seemed Toriel has children she may have lost at some point, a sad thought._

_Regardless, this didn't change Sunny's opinion of Toriel; She seemed a nice person, and a sad past likely shaped that, at least partially. He would be sure to be careful not to say anything that might bring up bad memories around her._

...

Sunny got up and got dressed, going out into the Livingroom. The smell of something cooking came over him very strong.

"Ah, good Morning Sunny! I was just up early and decided to help Miss Toriel Make breakfast. Guess you and me are the only others awake, huh?"

_Hero was cooking pancakes in an almost cartoonish fashion, all kinds of flipping them and almost tricks, but somehow he hadn't made a single slip-up. Even more surprising, while doing this he began to speak. Sunny couldn't comprehend the skill needed to do this._

"So, Miss Toriel seems rather happy to have our company. Seems like she hasn't had visitors in a while, so it explains why she's been so uh... politely helpful and constantly present."

"I can tell she'd have definently wanted us to stick around, although I know we can't exactly do that. I know for a fact mom is gonna freak out the moment she see's we've been gone more than two days after all. So, I'm gonna talk to her about that after we all have breakfast and give our polite goodbyes."

_I nodded in affirmation. Hero was probably the best person for the job, considering he is always the more civil oriented one in the group._

"Awe, so we have to leave? I guess it makes sense but it's a bummer."

Kel, very much having smelled the food through the door I left open, was now wide awake.

"Well I mean it's not like I don't like Miss Toriel, last night was fun and all but we need to go home."

"Yeah... but what'd hurt us for staying another day?"

"Mom when she found out."

_Both were quiet and then burst out laughing._

"Alright, that was a fair point."

"Anyway, for now lets wait and have breakfast. If Aubrey isn't up by when Toriel is back we can have her go wake her up."

...

With that, we awaited breakfast, starving due to the smell of Hero's fantastic cooking. If last night was anything to go by, this would be a good meal.

Soon, Aubrey woke up and joined us just as Toriel arrived from her daily rounds, and we all ate.

"Hero, Why on EARTH did you become a doctor? You are literally a master chef."

"Well I mean I've said multiple times, Mom and Dad wanted more from me, and I guess I like it?"

_The last part sounded more like a question than an awnser._

_Miss Toriel smiled._

"Well, I do not know your parents well child, But I know from my own experiences that we always do thing we feel are for the best."

"Well yes, I agree with-"

 _"-But,_ We *Can* be wrong. You should do what makes you happy, especially as an adult."

"Oh. Thank you..."

_Hero seemed a little surprised to hear that, but tried to shrug it off._

_..._

"So, Miss Toriel, I just wanted to say thank you for letting us stay here for the night. We didn't exactly expect to come down here, so it was nice to find someone so willing to help us."

"Why yes of course! I'll be glad to have you all stay as long as you wish."

_Hero coughed, obviously feeling a bit bad about what he was about to do._

_"W-Well, uh Thats the thing, We need to-"_

"O-Oh! Look at the time! Its uh... Time to read my book about snails by the fire! Would you Children like to join me?"

"Miss Toriel I-"

"N-Not now sweetie! It's time to learn about snails!"

"For example, did you know a snail can flip its stomach inside out? Interesting, r-right?"

_Everyone was quietly staring a little in confusion. Toriel awkwardly sighed._

"I-I uh, I need to uh. _I'll be right back-"_

_Before anyone could stop her, Toriel ran down the stairs._

"Hero, I know you meant well, but you kinda messed up the delivery there."

"I-I felt terrible! Do you have any idea how hard that was to do?"

"Well, it's too late now. I saw her run downstairs through the doorway, so we should go follow her."

"That's a fair idea."

_On our way, I stopped by the Healing Star just to be safe. Boy this thing comes in handy, and it makes you feel good too, like a warm laptop._

_Downstairs, I rushed as everyone else was a little ahead._

_First I ran into Kel, who was freaking out._

_"Sunny! It's terrible! Miss Toriel is trying to destroy the exit and Hero and Aubrey are fighting to stop her! You gotta convince them all to stop!"_

_Ahead in the room, I found Hero and Aubrey facing Toriel, Who had summoned a volly of fire as the room began to darken._

_"Prove to me. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive."_

_As my... soul? emerged, I looked to Aubrey and Hero's own ones. As it would seem, Aubrey's green soul lit up and connected with her bat. At the same time, Hero glowed a state of light Blue. Or cyan?_

_Either way, I watched in horror as fireballs began to rain down on everyone, going toward both at an alarming rate._

_As I watched, Aubrey parried them very well with her bat, although one hit snuck through the cracks, making her call out for a second._

_Hero meanwhile was being hit by just about every hit, but oddly enough seemed to be fine._

_"Uh... Miss Toriel, you *Are*Trying to hurt us right? I mean This doesn't even tickle really..."_

_"Hero stop being Smug and help me!"_

_"No, I'm serious, look- OW! What the hell? That actually hurt!"_

_"OUCH! T-TORIEL IM SORRY I WASN'T ASKING FOR YOU TO MAKE IT HURT MORE-"_

"Wait, Hero Stand still!"

_"W-WHY WOULD I STAND STILL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIRE?!?"_

_Aubrey glanced over to him with a serious expression._

"Trust me."

_With that, Hero breathed in and stopped his stupid fire dance. And then the fires hit, again and again, but to his shock..._

_"H-Huh? it stopped? What on earth?"_

_Aubrey nodded._

_"Alright, so it's true then. It looks like you've unlocked a power of some sort too."_

_"Power? What do you mean?"_

_Aubrey pointed._

_"See the bat? I'm not holding it, but it's still moving to block everything it can."_

_"You seem to not be capable of taking hits when you aren't moving."_

_Seeing their new powers, Toriel coughed._

_"Hmph, so you have powers now? That doesn't prove anything. If you want to leave, you have to get through me first!"_

_The attacks ramped up and began hitting harder._

_Snapping out of the daze i'd been in, I tried to think of something._

_*Talk_

*You called out to Toriel. _But Nobody heard you._

_*TALK_

_*You try again, louder this time._

_"Come on! Fight me! Don't just stand there! You wanted to leave, didn't you? Then prove yourselves!"_

_"We don't want to hurt you."_

_"Toriel, we enjoyed being around you, it doesn't have to be like this... Just let us go."_

_Toriel scoffed. "I've seen it again and again. Humans come. They leave. They Die."_

_"You all will be the same if you leave, I just know it. I can't risk you getting hurt."_

_Toriel launched more fire, Audrey hitting one into the roof._

_"Don't you see? You're doing it again! This is what I talked with you about yesterday!"_

_"Please Toriel, Just snap out of this and calm down!"_

_  
"FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME OR RUN AWAY!"_

_"We can't afford to do either."_

_Having an Idea, I walked forward. Now in the range of the fires, i began taking hits. It hurt, but I focused and persisted._

_I kept going._

_"Child, what are you doing? you don't even have something to block the hits! Do you want to get hurt?"_

_I kept walking, the hits getting lighter. Toriel made a face._

_"Please child! I only want what's best, not to hurt you! If you aren't going to fight or defend yourself then go back upstairs!"_

_I kept walking. The hits now were actively avoiding me._

_"Please my child, go back upstairs!"_

_"Sunny..."_

_"..."_

_My friends watched as I kept walking toward Toriel._

_"Please my child. Please just go back... Please..."_

_Toriel was crying now, However I knew what needed to be done._

_Hug Toriel?_

***Yes No**

I reached out my arms and wrapped them around Toriel. She hesitated for a moment before doing the same back.

"I... I'm Sorry... I've failed you, haven't I?"

"I cannot save a single child... Ha ha..."

Aubrey and Hero quickly approached from behind.

"You didn't fail anyone Toriel. We are going to be ok."

"But what about the others out there? Asgore? They'll hurt all of you... And it'll be because I failed to stop you!"

"But if we don't try and stay here forever, The people who care about us will feel like they failed just as much. Please just understand, we don't want to leave you, but we HAVE to."

Toriel whipped her tears and let go, standing up.

"I see... Trapping you all down here would be truely unfair, would it not?"

"I need to respect your choices... after all, I know deep down all of you are dependable. You will be fine out there."

Toriel walked up to Aubrey and hero, giving them both a hug. "Be safe and survive out there, will you not? I cannot stand to loose another child."

_Toriel continued to walk back, Aubrey calling back._ "We'll see you again someday miss Toriel!"

_And with that, we sat in silence, Kel silently inching from where he was standing off in the corner._

_"Good! I'm glad you guys are ok!"_

_"Kel, Why did you just stand there?"_

_"W-Well, what else could I do? I don't think I have any fancy powers like you two."_

_"I mean, it's not like we knew either..."_

_"We need to look into that later, but for now, we need to move on."_

_Agreeing, we all began to march forward into the next room._

_As we did, i thought back to all of the time we spent with Miss Toriel._

_..._

_"We'll see you again soon, Toriel." I quietly said as we continued._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the next room, I had a bit of a heart attack as i spotted a familiar flower. Aubrey seemed ready to attack it until it spoke.

"I'm not here for a fight kid, I know i won't win a 4 v 1. I just have something to say."

"Then speak." Aubrey stated coldly, to which the flower grinned.

"I like you Pinkie. But you aren't the one I'm here for. I'm here to say this- be careful of that friend of yours with the red soul."

"Sunny? He's not dangerous, or at least he hasn't been since about 2 years ago." _Kel said bluntly._

"Oh, trust me. Once he learns about the power he has just awakened, _he will be_. Just keep an eye out, won'tcha?"

"Anyway, that's all. I'll take my leave, but just know your old friend Flowey will be watching from the sidelines."

_The flower gave a wink and said a single line as he went._

_"Remember kids, this world is Kill or be Killed. If you keep going as you are now, You'll be eaten alive."_

_Aubrey kicked the ground where the thing stood and spit._

_"Pinkie? I'll hit that asshole again one of these days."_

_"He's uh... He's a creepy one."_

_"yeah..."_

_With that behind us, we opened the door, and entered the cold outside._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Just outside the ruins, we found ourselves in what looked to be a forest filled with snow, an icey expanse with no visible end and steep cliffs at many spots leading into darkness. It was a pretty and ominous sight, also a rather cold one._

_Still, tension was high, and there was a very distinct feeling of being watched from the trees._

_even Aubrey looked terrified, though she tried to hide the expression._

_"_

_Alright guys, just keep moving. I'm sure we are- I-IS THAT A-"_

_"No Hero, it's not a spider, it's a branch."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"YES, I am sure."_

_Suffice to say, things were on edge, and that was before the weird stuff began a moment later._

_First was the branch in the road. We thought nothing of it until we passed and_

_***CRUNCH!*** _

_turning around, the branch was completely shattered, with no sign of how or why._

_"G-Guys? Did any of you-"_

_"Yes Hero we saw it too. Calm down."_

_Then we started hearing the footsteps._

_"S-Someone's there, I just know it!"_

_"Hey! Come out and face me!"_

_"Guys, please chill out! it's just noises."_

_"Kel, since when did you become the mature one?"_

_Then we reached the weird gate._

_"Uh guys, this bridge seems a little too small to pass through as a group, we'll need to go one by one."_

_Hero wen't first, followed by Aubrey. As I passed however, I noticed the man standing behind Kel._   
  


"D o n ' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ?"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d ."

Kel, being Kel, thought nothing of it, before he reached out his hand to the man. Then, we heard it.

***PFFFFFFFFT***

"heh, the old woopie cushion in the hand trick, it's aways funny."

Kel burst out Laughing as I did inside. Aubrey sighed and Hero passed out in the snow, Aubrey barely catching him.

"the names Sans, Sans the Skeleton. i'm supposed to watch for humans, but with so many of you guys here it feels a bit outta jurisdiction."

"So your a Skeleton? Well I'm a Kel-iton!" Kel said, to which Aubrey facepalmed extremely hard. The skeleton continued smiling.

"kel huh? not a bad name. could say it's tasteful, but i don't have tastebuds."

Sans winked and from somewhere, a drum crash played.

"Well, I don't have too many puns memorized but since you like them, I'll try to think up a Ton of new ones."

"a skele-ton? you aren't half bad kid. but uh anyway, back to you guys."

"i might not care about capturing humans, but my bro is really interested in it. so, if you guys wanna not be caught, head on a head. i'm gonna take a shortcut."

With a wink, Sans walked the other direction. Confused, I helped pick up Hero only to continue on and find Sans ahead of us.

"heh, took you guys long enough."

"anyway, bro will be here soon. just hide behind all 4 of those conveniently shaped furnature items."

In the middle of the snow was a Lamp, a Fan, a Grandfather clock, and a Desk. We each hid behind one (and slid Hero under the desk), oddly fit to each one of us.

Then, the brother arrived.

"SANS! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T- Wait, What's with all of the new furniture?"

"thought the lamp was lonely, got it some friends."

"Oh, I see. BUT ANYWAY SANS, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LAZY? HOW HARD IS IT TO MAKE A SINGLE PUZZLE? WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH?"

"Hey, I'll have you know I've put a lotta BACKBONE into my work today, it's not like today will be eventful anyways."

"WHY DO YOU SAY THAT SO CONFIDENTLY?"

"dunno, i feel it in my bones."

*Drum crash.*

"SANS STOP MAKING TERRIBLE PUNS AND BE SERIOUS PLEASE! ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU BE WATCHFUL AND OBSERVANT IN CASE A HUMAN ARRIVES."

"Well, maybe one's behind one of these new furniture items."

"SANS, YOU AREN'T HELPING."

"seriously bro, think about it. 4 whole items, there's gotta be a high chance at least one of em has a human behind it."

"SANS, AS MUCH AS YOU ARE TEMPTING ME WITH YOUR FANCY WORDS, I WILL NOT ALLOW IT."

"I SHALL SEE TO MY OWN TASKS, AND AS FOR YOUR WORK..."

"put more backbone into it?"

"NO! DO YOUR JOB!"

"got it."

_After what felt like forever, the interaction ended, and sans motioned for us to come out._

"Way to throw us under the bus Sans."

"eh, i know the moment i suggested it he wouldn't do it."

"but anyway, it might be a good idea to head out while you can, because if he comes back, you'll have to sit through another round of my hilarious jokes."

"Right, well it's been nice meeting you. Guess we'll see you around, Sans."

_As we walked off, Sans stopped us for a second._

"Actually, a bit of a request."

"Yes?"

"My Brother has been really down lately, and seeing a human might make his day."

"Trust me when I say he couldn't hurt a fly, even if he wanted to."

"So anyway, thanks in advance, I'll see you guys up ahead."

...

With that, Sans again walked in the other direction, vanishing.

"What a strange guy."

"Yeah."

"H-Huh? What on earth just happened? Did i pass out?"

"Good to have you back Hero."

And so we moved on again, determined as ever to leave safe and sound. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
